<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I liked you just a little too much by AncientHarlot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466722">I liked you just a little too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientHarlot/pseuds/AncientHarlot'>AncientHarlot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Great Pretender (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Overthinking, Philosophy, no beta we die like real men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientHarlot/pseuds/AncientHarlot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edamura Makoto is buried deep in his own thoughts. After a successful mission he decided to stay with the rest of the group, instead of running aways just as he always did. What made him change his mind? Laurent came to help him realise it faster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edamura Makoto &amp; Laurent Thierry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I liked you just a little too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii uhh so this is my first published fanfiction ever and I must warn you that English is not my native language!!!<br/>I'm so sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes and I'm sorry for the lack of vocabulary. If you caught any mistakes please let me know so I could maybe fix this or keep it in my mind for the future, thank youuu xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          A peaceful evening. The Sun was slowly going down to meet up with the horizon and crawl behind it, making the sky blush. You could see the stars where the moon would rise in a few moments, peeking through clouds, gently smeared with orange at their edges. The scenery was simple, but special and breathtaking. It was all because of the sea. </p><p>A beautiful, French coast. The wind was strong that day, making the water nervous and anxious. Waves with each and every clout stole a few handfuls of sand, taking it back in the cold water, leading the seashore to get flatter, creating an illusion of being wider. The foam looked like a goddess would jump out of it in a moment, gushing around on the angry sea. It all looked like an impressionist painting. </p><p>          Makoto Edamura was sitting on the cold sand, staring into the divine view before him. Buried deep in his own thoughts, as wind kept sweeping his hair on his face. </p><p>Thinking about his future, he couldn't relax and enjoy the view. He didn't want to keep his life like this, he wanted to resign, break away from the dirty life he was leading, leave all the pretending behind. He wanted to be a free man, although sometimes he felt like the "criminal" life was meant for him, like he can't escape, that's his goal, his sense of life, destiny. He felt like he really was meant to be a conman.</p><p>It wasn't only this feeling, he didn't want to leave this life behind because of all the people he met on his way up here. Bold and possessive Abby, the queen of sass, gorgeous, proud and overflowing with charm Cynthia and Laurent. This man. He knew nothing about him, except for the fact that it was him who turned his life upside down. </p><p>He really was special. There was something about him that made Makoto leave everything, trust this man he barely even knew and follow him into the new path awaiting. No matter how hard he tried, the poor man couldn't escape the look of Laurent's sky coloured eyes. It felt like the French man had his eye on Makoto since he was born. Knew everything about him. Was able to predict the Japanese's every move. No matter what he did, Laurent knew that Makoto will always come back on his knees, like a dog. </p><p>Was Makoto aware of this? Most probably. He didn't know what exactly makes him come back, but he knew it had to do something not with the style of life, not with the adrenaline, but with the people. </p><p>          A gentle pat on the back snapped Makoto out of his concern. The man turned around to see the man he was thinking about, standing casually behind him, smiling down at him, just as he always did.</p><p>"Mind if I join?" Laurent asked. </p><p>Makoto didn't say anything for a while, he just stared at the blonde haired beauty looking down at him. Laurent looked absolutely majestic. A long coat, a white shirt, a vest and a pair of elegant shoes. It was a quite simple outfit, however on Laurent it looked gorgeous. The French man always just killed every outfit he wore. He was born to be stylish.</p><p>Makoto snapped out of the trans and shook his head. </p><p>"No, no, it's fine." He said, not being able to believe he really just agreed for Laurent to interrupt his philosophies. It wasn't an answer he would normally give, he didn't feel himself that moment. He probably just feared the loneliness, the thoughts that made him question most things, he wanted it to go away, that's why he accidentally agreed for a companion. And not of a normal person, a companion of Laurent. This annoying, but murderously charming little brat.</p><p>Makoto didn't know what to feel about him. He tried to convince himself that he's stronger and he should leave this whole life forever, but Laurent. There was something mysterious about this man and Makoto felt that it's his job to find out as much as he can. He couldn't leave until he knew everything about Laurent. Makoto didn't know if he hates him, or grants him with a burning passion, a poisonous desire flowing in his veins. </p><p>          Laurent took a sit next to Makoto and without any questions stared at the horizon, just as his companion. A gentle smile didn't leave his face, it seemed like it's plastered there permanently. </p><p>Makoto wasn't able to focus on his own thoughts anymore. The French man took all his attention. Edamura turned his head gently, looking at Laurent's face. He stared into these shapes and details just as if it was a work of art hanging in a museum. </p><p>Laurent probably felt a pair of eyes focused on him, because he looked back at Makoto.</p><p>"What's wrong, Edamame?" He said with the same face expression as before.</p><p>Makoto blinked twice and his face immediately turned into a pout. He had to keep his attitude.</p><p>"Nothing, why would anything be wrong?" He asked back. </p><p>"You seem… Buried strangely deep in your thoughts."</p><p>Makoto didn't say anything, he turned away back at the sea. </p><p>Laurent after a while stood up, dusted himself away and reached out a hand to his companion.</p><p>"What would you say for a walk, mon chéri?" He asked, with the same sound of a smile, just louder. </p><p>Makoto's eyes focused on the hand, then on the French man's face and back on the hand. He nodded without a word and gave him the hand. Laurent pulled him back a little bit to close, their faces ended up inches apart. The blonde haired man giggled slightly seductively, which led to Makoto's faster blood circulation on the cheeks. The French let him go and put his hands in the pockets. It was quite cold, after all.</p><p>          Two men walked together, as cold waves tried to sweep their feet away. Makoto cuffed his trousers and took his shoes off as soon as he got on the beach and was carrying them now in his hand, however, Laurent kept his elegant shoes on and seemed to ignore the water mixed with sand getting inside. </p><p>"Your shoes are all wet" Said Makoto, looking down at them.</p><p>"Oh, that's just fine. They'll dry anyway. Also, they leave fancy footprints on the sand, I like the way they look"</p><p>Edamura shrugged and looked back at the horizon. He could see, however, that Laurent's shoes are getting heavier. He ignored it, though. Laurent prefered to stay elegant rather than comfortable. This didn't mean of course that his personality is shallow. Maybe it was just too cold to take the shoes off? The man was a mystery. </p><p>Speaking of cold, the wind was incredibly annoying that day. The men, luckily, had wind blowing in their faces, so their hair wasn't such a pain. </p><p>"Is it always so windy in France?" Makoto asked, pouting.</p><p>"Not always, but quite often. It's because of the sea, haven't you heard about our climate on geography lessons?"</p><p>"Bold of you to assume I remember anything from the school"</p><p>Laurent laughed and looked at Makoto with a smirk.</p><p>"This explains why you required special trainings for our missions" He said, mockingly.</p><p>"Oh shut up, at least I can speak English! It's not common amongst Japanese people"</p><p>"Your accent still sucks!"</p><p>"Goddamn, leave me alone!"</p><p>Makoto tried to throw an insult at Laurent, but the only thing that escaped his mouth was a loud sneeze. The French man looked at his shorter companion. </p><p>"Are you cold, Edamame?" He asked, leaning in.</p><p>"What? No, where did you… Where did you get this idea, no, I'm… I'm fine, I'm just… " </p><p>Makoto sneezed once again. He hated to show weaknesses, he didn't want to admit he's, in fact, freezing.</p><p>Laurent put his hand on the younger's back, causing a wave of shivers to go up his spine. </p><p>"You're trembling, Makoto."</p><p>Edamura's heart skipped a beat at this sound. A sweet sound of his own name. It felt so strange, like an electricity shock paralyzing his guts. He felt a squeeze in his throat, making him unable to speak, blocking each and every word and keeping it inside. He didn't even know what to say, actually. His whole mind stopped working, overheated, his brain jumped out of his head straight into the cold sea. His heart started to race faster, which made Makoto turn all shades of pink. He tilted his head to hide this. It was nothing more but shame to the poor little Japanese man. </p><p>Laurent took of his coat and put it gently on Edamura's shoulders. His companion was wearing only a thin, white shirt. Makoto looked up and his eyes met with the French man's, who did nothing, but smiled.</p><p>"But… You'll be cold" Makoto said, trying to sound like he doesn't care, but he already knew he failed miserably and showed his affection towards the blonde haired man.</p><p>"Oh, it doesn't really matter" Laurent smiled even wider.</p><p>For a few whiles they marched in pure silence. Only the sound of a sea beside them resonated in their ears. There was barely anyone except for them, since the Sun went down and hid behind the clouds and horizon, with the wind's influence, it got even colder. It was no pleasure to walk here, if the temperature bothers you. </p><p>          The French man suddenly broke the silence. Although, when Makoto heard the question, he wished the silence to come back.</p><p>"Why did you decide to stay?" </p><p>"I… I don't know, Laurent"</p><p>"There must be a reason for your sudden change of mind, bien-aimé. You always go away after our missions, but this time you stayed… Anything happened? You made a friend? Fell in love?"</p><p>The last sentence made Makoto lose his breath in a second. His heart stopped and he felt like someone ripped out his guts and threw them aggressively on the wall. Did he fall in love? No, he couldn't. It couldn't be that, it just couldn't…</p><p>"No, I…" Makoto felt an invisible chain on his neck. Something that wouldn't let him speak, cut out his breath. He swallowed a bunch of saliva storing in his throat and took a deep, but fast breath in, causing his stomach to feel like it's lifting up. </p><p>Laurent stopped walking and Makoto did, too. The Japanese man looked at his companion and felt an instant regret. He looked so phenomenal, just as if he wasn't real. The fading colours of orange and pink behind him, slowly pulled down by the Sun hidden down the horizon. It was getting darker with every second, and this scenery definitely wasn't helpful. </p><p>Makoto felt his breath getting heavier with every moment he looked at Laurent. This man. Something about him was making Makoto feel powerless, submissive, it was making him feel like a dog on chains, having nowhere to go, with every move causing a grip around his neck getting tighter and tighter. His heart felt like a heavy church bell, ringing hopelessly to warn poor people about the upcoming danger, knowing that the catastrophe is unavoidable.</p><p>Edamura wasn't sure about his feelings, they all wandered around him like dust, flowing with the wind, all unrecognized, mysterious, but now, everything became clear. It was hard to swallow, Makoto didn't want to accept this, that's why he felt so strange all the time. He had an idea, just didn't want to accept it. He didn't know what it'll cause, he still doesn't know, but there was one thing he knew, one thing he knew exactly. </p><p>          Makoto felt all paralyzed, just like it's not him moving his own body. He looked in Laurent's eyes, took a deep breath wanting to say something, but there was nothing left to say. He stood on his toes, cupped Laurent's face and in a moment their lips were crushing each other. </p><p>It all felt like a lucid dream. Makoto wasn't fully aware of what he was doing, he let his heart think instead of his mind. But it was too late already. </p><p>Laurent closed his eyes as soon as he saw his small companion's face getting closer in a speed of a lightning. The French man grabbed him by the waist and instantly gave back the kiss. The roles turned around and now Laurent was the one leading the kiss. His tongue dominated the younger man's mouth, all passionately. </p><p>Makoto didn't expect his bold act to end up like this, but seemed to enjoy it. Oh, he enjoyed it so much. His heart was racing, his hands getting lost in beautiful, blonde hair. He wanted this moment to never end, he finally felt alive. Now, he knew exactly why he didn't want to leave. He fell hard for Laurent.</p><p>          The men pulled away from each other, with their breaths heavy as an all steel machine. Makoto looked deep in his companion's eyes and said:</p><p>"I liked you just a little too much".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhh I fell in another fandom<br/>Like<br/>I made a promise<br/>I signed a pact with the devil to not do it again<br/>But I failed, I failed miserably<br/>I've read every single fanfiction out there and I have nothing left, so I decided to write something on my own<br/>I've never finished a story so fast as I did now<br/>But thank you for reading!!! It means a lot to me, seriously<br/>Love youu xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>